


Vodka tonic

by sithlordkenobi



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: First Meetings, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26146024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sithlordkenobi/pseuds/sithlordkenobi
Summary: Yes my favourite type of fic is the 'I just got home from the cinema and had to get this out' fic, what about it ?
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 125





	Vodka tonic

**Author's Note:**

> This is bad I know but I just needed to get something out and I dont have a lot of time  
> I've realised that it doesn't make sense for this to be the first time the protagonist sees neil but just go with it ok inverse is confusing

It is a very surreal thing to see someone you know to be dead alive and breathing but it was something that the protagonist thought he had overcome. He worked with many people he knew were dead, he worked with many people he had killed himself, but Neil was different. Neil was always going to be different. 

  
“Can I buy you a drink?” He asked taking a seat at the bar beside the blonde man. His hair was shorter than it was when he had known him and his face younger but it was him. It was Neil. 

  
He looked him up and down, for a second, when their eyes met, the protagonist forgot that he was a stranger to Neil, but only for a second.

  
The blonde grinned, “Depends, what’s your name?” 

  
The protagonist scoffed and turned to the bar tender “Vodka tonic and a diet coke please?”

  
“Diet coke?” Neil questioned.

  
“Never drink on the job. That’s a rule.”

  
“On the job? And here I thought you were coming on to me.”

  
The protagonist smiled slightly, “Can I ask you a question?”

  
“Sure.”

  
“Do you think you’re the type of man to run into the burning building?”

  
“I mean, I’d like to hope so.”

  
“I think you are.” The protagonist lied. He knew he was. “Which is why I’d like to offer you a job?”

  
“A job? You don’t even know me.”

  
“I know you have a particular skill set, and a masters in physics. Which is the exactly what I’m looking for.”

  
“Who're you with? C.I.A?”

  
“I’m with nobody. I’m with myself.”

  
“What’s the job?”

  
“All I can give you is two things; a word, tenet and a gesture.” He linked his fingers together smiling to himself at the satisfaction of finally knowing where the gesture originated from and at the act of sitting in front of the man who inspired it. “Be at this address at eight tomorrow.” He handed him a piece of paper.

  
“I’ll think about it.”

  
“You’ll be there.” He smiled, standing up. “Goodbye Neil.”

  
Neil looked him up and down again “I didn’t tell you my name.”

  
“You didn’t have to.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm definitely going to write for them again and its actually going to be good I promise  
> I was trying to sleep and I convinced myself that I had written this all with nial instead of neil and I almost cried because of how embarrassed I was but Ijust checked and I didnt so ha


End file.
